gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Summoner Kite 3
Robot Summoner Kite 3 (ロボットサモナーカイト3) is an action-platform video game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco for the PlayStation 2. It is the fifth installment of the Robot Summoner Kite series, as well as the first installment of the series to use the official Japanese title. Gameplay Robot Summoner Kite 3 uses the same gameplay from the other Kite games, in which players control Kite as he uses his Summon abilities and Matter Vacuum to absorb the Planet Matter spread across each level. New to the game is the female robot Wanda, who accompanies Kite through most of the game. At any time during play, Kite can summon Wanda, but doing so costs him two hit points. When controlled by the computer or also a second human player, Wanda's abilities are similar to Kite's: She can conjure Summons (different from Kite's) using the enemies' Vermilion energy, a counterpart to the Azure energy, and use her variant of the Matter Vacuum to absorb Planet Matter out of enemies. Also, similar to Robot Summoner Kite 2, along with the returning three Robomals (Clint, Stick, Berg), Robot Summoner Kite 3 introduces three new Robomal partners; Rudy, a kangaroo with extraordinary jumping abilities, Arch, a butterfly that can shrink Kite to fly through small areas, and Anchor, a shark with the strength to break through undersea boulders. Numerous puzzles in the game make use of the Robomals' different gameplay styles, and usually require the player to master them in order to be completed. For example, one mission that has Kite escort Clint to the end of the level features numerous high walls to scale and large gaps bridged by enemies to stomp on, and another mission makes Kite use the Maid summon Lucy with Arch to water some flowers. In many other cases, however, the Robomals' serve as a supplement to the gameplay with the purpose of aiding the player. Additionally, each world features one Energy Ball mission requiring that Kite escort a Robomal to an acquaintance of theirs at the end of the level. Story The game takes place after the events of Robot Summoner Kite DX, where Kite stopped Rexx from fulfilling his wish of world domination. It is a few years later, and Tomas and Cassidy left for a vacation leaving their daughter Valli to watch over the laboratory. Elsewhere, Kite and Mr. Panda are on a fishing trip while Wanda, a robot girl visiting Techno City prior to this story, gets to meet Milly and the rest of Kite's friends. Tomas has left Valli with one task: scan the galaxy in search of an incoming energy source. But because she, Kite, and their friends were doing their business, a massive amount of Planet Matter invaded Neo-Earth again, this time wrecking the laboratory in the process. This is a sign of Specter, as he makes an army of monsters bent on destroying the world. Under Valli's orders, Kite aims to capture all the Planet Matter and stop Specter while Wanda, on her own terms, has the same goal, unaware of the encounter the two robots will have. However, Specter has supplied five inhabitants of Neo-Earth with Energy Balls, making them stronger and more intelligent than the average monsters. Characters Playable Kite (カイト): the robotic summoner is at it again when the Planet Matter returns to Neo-Earth. Using his Matter Vacuum and his Robomal partners, Kite takes off to save the world. Wanda (ワンダ): a female robot with the same abilities as Kite. She was created as a vessel for the Vermilion energy, similar to Kite's Azure energy. When she arrived in Techno City, she hoped to be accepted by everyone, until she met Milly and her friends. But Specter and the Planet Matter arrived on Neo-Earth again and Wanda was ready to fight it, before meeting with Kite, who had the same goal. Wanda has different Summons due to the Vermilion energy inside her, but she uses the same Robomal partners as Kite. Clint (クリント): one of the six Robomal partners. A robotic bull with a large ego, he can help Kite or Wanda go through rugged terrain. He can even be sturdy on icy surfaces. However, he is unable to swim well. Stick (スチック): one of the six Robomal partners. A robotic flamingo with a rather flamboyant personality, Stick can assist Kite or Wanda through windy aerial areas. He can even balance himself across thin beams. Berg (ベルグ): one of the six Robomal partners. A robotic walrus with an innocent but determined personality, Berg can help Kite or Wanda swim through waters with ease, especially against currents. He even absorbs the summon energy from enemies. Rudy (ルディ): one of the six Robomal partners. A robotic kangaroo with a calm and sturdy attitude. He assists Kite or Wanda by jumping on high terrain. He can also jump across wide platforms. Arch (アーチ): one of the six Robomal partners. A robotic butterfly that likes to act cute. Using his microscopic abilities, he can shrink Kite and Wanda to fit them through small spaces. Slate (スレート): one of the six Robomal partners. A robotic shark with a tomboyish personality. She is strong enough to crush undersea terrain for better freedom. Plus, she has better performance on land. Gear (ギヤ): the playable protagonist of the game's Gear Mode. It takes place after the main story, where Gear hears somebody calling his name. The voice tells him to meet at the area where the Planet Matter was last seen, so Gear leaves to see who was calling him. Gear majorly differs from Kite and Wanda, as he cannot create Summons, but he uses a laser gun built by Valli. NPCs Valli (ヴァッリ): the daughter of Tomas and Cassidy. She is responsible for sending the Robomals to Kite or Wanda. Suzy (スージー): A holographic girl who assists Kite whenever he has trouble. She offers information during tutorials, as well as hints for difficult missions. Mr. Panda (パンダさん): Kite's caretaker who is seen fighting most of the Planet Matter-controlled monsters. Tomas & Cassidy (トモス & キャシディ): The parents of Valli. They are currently on vacation when they saw Specter's Planet Matter invade Neo-Earth again. Milly (ミリー): a human girl who is one of Kite's friends. She introduces Wanda to the rest of her friends before Specter invaded Neo-Earth again. She, along with the others, are captured by one of Specter's admirals. Planet Matter Admirals Genbranch (ゲンブランチュ): the 1000-year-old tortoise has once again been infected by the Planet Matter after the invasion. He sends his forces to guard the Energy Ball given to him by Specter. Ginow (ギナウ): an eel monster that lurks at the bottom of Diamond Beach. She was given the Energy Ball by Specter's mind-controlled forces, making her vicious than ever. Her name in Japanese is reversed from "unagi," meaning eel. Jack & Codi (ジャック＆コディ): the beast duo fell for Specter's control once again. They both guard the Energy Ball hidden deep within the caves of Clover Forest. Frannie (フランニー): a human seamstress who resides in Star Village. She was tempted by the Energy Ball given to her by Specter's minions, and she became obsessed by its lust, refusing to give it to anyone. She creates giant plushes out of the enemies Kite has faced, such as Icicle Beast, Iggy, the Eclipse Sisters, and Raijou. Mr. Justin (ミスター・ジャスティン): Kite's nemesis has been possessed by the Planet Matter again, making him stronger and have more control over Techno City, now infected by the Planet Matter. Like before, Mr. Justin has a dark form after defeating him one time. Specter (スペクター): The leader of the Planet Matter Admirals. After being humiliated by Kite in the past, Specter seeks to redeem his title as galactic ruler by infecting the entire Neo-Earth with Planet Matter. He formed the Planet Matter Admirals to further expand his empire. But it would be revealed that he is not the brains of this plan. Phantom (ファントム): Specter's superior and the true antagonist of the game. He gave Specter a second chance after his humiliation from facing Kite the first time. So he created a powerful version of the Planet Matter that is certain to infect every living being on Neo-Earth. After all the Planet Matter Admirals and Specter are defeated, he appears and attacks Kite and Wanda. With the combined efforts of the two, Phantom was driven away from Neo-Earth, as well as the Planet Matter. Chrome (クロム): the main antagonist of the game's Gear Mode. Aside from the fact that he is Gear's brother, most of his origins are a mystery. As a hooded figure, he whispered to Gear about meeting him where Phantom was originally fought by Kite and Wanda. He revealed that he works as an agent for an unknown galactic organization with an unclear goal regarding the energies across the galaxy. Chrome has weapons that can perform psychokinetic abilities. Summons For the first time, there are two different groups of Summons; one of Azure, and another of Vermilion. They are used by Kite and Wanda respectively. Azure Lucy: The Maid. She originally worked as a servant for Mash before she disappeared to find the Azure Dragon. This was how she became a summon. Golrang: The Cutter Robot. Wyatt: The Electromancer. Marla: The Flame Sorceress. Criss: The Ice Mage. Rebecca: The Duchess. Pinpoint: The Porcupine. Relik: The Golem. Vermilion These Summons were selected by the same method as the Azure Summons; the Vermillion Grand Prix. They had the same motives as the aforementioned Azure Summons, but are not clearly explained. Chara: The Maid Magensaw: The Cutter Robot. Batter E.: The Electromancer. Denny: The Flame Sorceress. Powder: The Ice Mage. Tyrone: The Duke. Nectar: The Bee. Digiblocks: The Golem. Category:Robot Summoner Kite Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Sony PlayStation 2 Games Category:Video Games Category:3D Games Category:Platformer